Safe and Sound
by imakedreams
Summary: a dark side of my other story "Angles"


**Music: Safe and Sound - Julia Sheer (cover)**

**I heard this song and I couldn't stop thinking - what if Jenna die? - **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Effy's POV**

It was a Tuesday when the news came. It was really early and Katie was still in bed while I was in the kitchen, like usual, with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The phone rang and seeing that it was Naomi I answered.

"What did you do now?" I said, dispensing the small talk.

"It wasn't me" she answered. Her voice was really small like a whisper that I almost didn't heard.

"What happened?" I asked. She was worrying me; it wasn't like Naomi to call so early and using that tone of voice. It was like she didn't want to wake someone up, probably Emily.

"She's dead! Jenna fucking Fitch is dead"

My brain stopped in that sentence. I was in shock. I spent a whole of two minutes trying to wrap my head around the idea that Jenna was dead, Katie's mother was dead.

"Effy? Effy… please not you too. Effy?" I could hear the thick desperation that she was feeling.

"How?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"She was on the wrong place at the wrong time. Some guy tried to steal her purse and being Jenna she fought him. He had a knife and she fought him, how stupid is that?" she let out a laugh that had no humor in it. I know Naomi wasn't Jenna's biggest fan because the woman did everything she could to separate her from Emily but I could hear the feelings that her death leave.

I gave her a minute to compose herself. "Does Emily know?" I asked.

"She was the one who told me. She came home last night and her eyes where a red like she had been crying when I asked her about it, she told me… I could see that she was trying to be strong, to pretend like it didn't affect her because of all the shit Jenna put her trough. I asked her if she had told Katie but she only said that she deserved this night and that was the last thing she said about this. When I went to bed she was crying and the only thing I could do was hold her…I fell so useless, I can't do anything to help her" she finished sounding helpless and I imagine that in a few hours I'm going to feel the same.

"How am I going to tell Katie?" I asked. _How can you say to your girlfriend that her mother is dead? _

"How are you going to tell me what?" Katie said. I turn around and she was stood by the kitchen's door, looking beautiful like always.

"There's your answer! Be gentle. I talked to you later!" Naomi said and without waiting to my answer she hung up.

"Hi" I said with a little smile trying to make time to come up with a gentle way to tell her.

"Don't "Hi" me Effy Stonem. Who were you talking to? And what do you have to tell me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and with the smile that she always has for me.

_I can't do this. I can't destroy her and that is what is going to happen when she finds out. Be gentle … there's no gentle way to say it._

"I tell you after breakfast, Ok?" I said.

The breakfast went in silence with Katie throwing suspicious glances from time to time at my way and me trying to hide my emotions with a blank face.

"Ok, that's it! What's wrong?" she said after 10 minutes. She was irritated I could tell.

I raised my eyebrow in question. She sighed and said "You only have that face when you're hiding something"

"No, I don't" I tried to deny but I knew that she had caught me.

"Yes, you do. I know you for 5 years, we are dating for 3, I can read you anytime but now I don't so you're hiding something" she said ending her argument and daring me to go against her 'perfect' argument.

"Ok, I'll tell you" I took her hand and lead her to the couch and sat next to her holding her hands.

"Before I tell you I just want to say that I love you"

"I love you too" she said back with confusion showing in her face.

"Yesterday…" I took a deep breath. _You have to do this_ I thought. "I don't know details but… yesterday some guy tried to rob your mother but she didn't let him"

"Did something happen? Where is she? I'm going to her place" she interrupted me and made her way to the bedroom, not letting me finish.

"Katie" I followed her and found her in the closet putting some clothes on. I grabbed her wrist "Katie, stop" she looked me in the eyes and stopped. Her eyes start to tear up and I knew she understood that something bad had happen.

"Where is she?" she said her voice choked with tears and a tear streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry… she's dead"

She fell on her knees in the middle of the closet and started crying and the only thing I could was hold her to me tightly.

**Katie's POV**

I can't stop crying. I can't do anything else but cry. I lay curl up in bed clutching a pillow in my arms, I don't make a sound but tears are slowing coming from my eyes like someone opened a water tap and forgot to close it.

Emily come and went. She is acting like you're mother's death is something banal and that don't deserved any thought about it but I can see clear through her façade, I think everyone can see it.

Her funeral is tomorrow… It's very quick … Today I found out that she's death, tomorrow I'll bury her and the day after tomorrow there will be no prove that she's even walked in this Earth except her thumb stone.

I hadn't talked with her in more than a year. I had told her about my relationship with Effy and as expected she didn't react very well. She tried to convince me that my feelings for Effy were just part of a fase that I was going trough … so the last time we spoke she said that if I didn't end this fase of mine that I wasn't allowed to talk to her again… and now she's gone.

Am I allowed to go to her funeral?

**In the funeral. Katie's POV**

"I'm not going to say that she was the best mother that she could be… I'm not going to say that she was the most wonderful person that walked at the face of the earth because I hate when people lie in funerals so I'm not going to lie…" I took a deep breath.

"Jenna Fitch wasn't a real mother. A real mother is suppose to love her children unconditional, is suppose to accept them for who they are and not cut them out if she doesn't like how they are. When I was born she tried to make me a copy of herself and until a few years I was, until I found someone that make me Katie Fitch, not Jenna … Jenna Fitch wasn't a real mother… and she lost her daughters because of that" I had start crying in the middle of the speech but I could follow through.

**Effy's POV **

"I love you" I whispered in Katie's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

I let Katie get in the church with Emily and her father and sat on the bench nearby next to Naomi.

"I thought it would be disrespectful being in there. She didn't like me in life I doubt that she would like me to come to her funeral" said Naomi after a few seconds of silence.

"Yea, me too"

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's not being sleeping well, she doesn't eat much. She cries a lot. I think she needs closer… she needs to say everything that she didn't say to her in life… I think she's doing it right now, in front of all of Jenna's 'friends'"

"I bet" she said with a small mischievous smile imagining the words that are possible coming from my girlfriend's mouth right now.

"How's Emily?"

"She stopped pretending. Last night we talked about it, she cried. I think she's going be alright, she just needs time" Naomi said looking at the horizon. A horizon full of grave stones the decor the graveyard.

The sky is full of clouds, dark one that block the sunlight from reaching the Earth. A perfect day for a funeral.

I wonder if someday Katie will resent me from being the cause of her divergence with her mother. The cause of their silence to each other for more than a year.

"She would never do it" Naomi said looking at me as if she could read my mind.

I stay silence. "It wasn't you're fault that Jenna was an obnoxious and homophobic bitch." I look at her.

"What I'm not going to say good things about her just because she's dead"

"I know she would never blame me for their silence. I'm afraid that she would blame herself for it" I said looking down to the dirt.

"If she does you'll be there to prove her wrong" she said with determination. "I'll be there for Emily; you'll be there for Katie… We're a team. She support our Fitch's"

I let my mouth form a small smile to that.

**Effy and Katie's House. Katie's POV**

It was already dark when we came home. After the funeral we went to my father's house and we stay with him, giving him comfort. They were divorce for at least two years but I know my father still loved my mother so it's being rough on him. James, after the funeral, locked himself in his room and only let Emily in to get him some food.

But now it's over. It's been a crazy few days and I just want to curl up in bed with Effy and sleep for at least a whole month.

While I prepared myself to bed I look at my reflection in the mirror and I almost didn't recognized myself. I looked pale with big and dark circles around my eyes, I almost looked older.

I got out of the bathroom and enter in the bedroom to find Effy already in bed reading one of her book. I got into bed while Effy put the book down and turns to me. We lay down facing each other, taking each other in like we have been absent for a long time and we didn't saw one another for weeks.

"I love you" I said.

She smiled and answered "I love you too"

"Sing to me" I requested and she only nodded.

I turned around and she pulled me to her. I could feel her front in my back and every rise and fall of her chest while she breaths. She put her face right next to mine and her lips were so close to my ear, that I sometime felt them brush there.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone,gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

When she finished I was already asleep.


End file.
